1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toilet seat repair devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toilet seat repair organization wherein the same includes a plurality of arcuate segments adherably securable relative to a bottom surface of a toilet seat to be repaired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet seat organizations of various types for a variety of purposes has been developed in the prior art. The prior art, however, has failed to properly address the problem of a means to economically and readily provide apparatus enabling repair of cracked toilet seats and the like. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,604 to Young utilizing a cushion member secured in surrounding and circling relationship relative to a bottom surface of a toilet seat lid for a silencing effect of the lid when returned to a horizontal overlying relationship relative to an associated commode.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,421 to Waddle sets forth the use of an attaching toilet seat guard positioned to a forward end of a toilet seat for use as a shield in combination with a toilet seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,349 to Bungo provides for the use of an acoustical liner adherably secured to a bottom surface of a toilet seat for silencing the toilet seat in use with a commode.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,111 to Ginsburg sets forth a method of constructing a toilet seat formed of a foam-like material formed into an annulus mounted with hinges and bumpers to enable securement to an associated commode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,940 to Grunz utilizes a toilet seat and lid formed with magnetic elements mounted therewithin to prevent the seat from unwarranted descent during a toilet bowl cleaning procedure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved toilet seat repair organization which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.